The Hidden Truth
by gazerX
Summary: Banished from paradise by her one true love, and everyone's turned on her, even god! Lilith's playing the game of survival, and everything she does leads to trouble? Will a mysterious guy make it better? Or will her past come to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1: Dahlia

The Hidden Truth

Prologue

There he stood; my partner; my beloved; Adam. He came towards me and laid his strong hand on my cheek. I looked up at him, he wasn't much taller than I, his dark green eyes looked at me with such passion. I ran my fingers through his curly golden blond hair, as he did mine.  
"Lay below me." He whispers in my ear.  
I delay only a moment until replying "I cannot."  
His eyes become large with shook as he pulls away. "Why not?!" The frustration in his voice is noticeable, he hates to be denied what he wants.  
"Laying below you is confirming that you are greater than I." I knew this would upset him even more, but it had to be said.  
"I am greater than you. I am Man and you are but a woman! It is not I who will lay below!" His voice starts to rise.  
"We are created equal." It was the only thing that seemed right to me.  
"Equal?!" He laughs as though it wasn't even possible to consider. "I am bigger and stronger!" He yells. "I am the same as a God!"  
"God? Were we not born from the same earth? From the same maker? Does that make me a Goddess?" I can't help but ask.  
His once white skin, was now turning red with rage. "No, not a Goddess. You are a fool for denying me."  
"I-" I start to reply but he breaks me off.  
"LEAVE!" he yells. "…and never come back. You are no longer welcome in my paradise."  
His words hurt more than any pain I have ever felt.  
After noticing I'm still standing there in shook, he goes on. "NOW! You are no longer my desire!"  
My eyes start to burn, then I awake.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

------------  
I look around noticing the big, dark, but familiar room. It has a simple wooden bed, with a carved date of  
it's making "1876". Next to the bed is a matching table, and across the room is another matching dresser and a vanity. Outside the window you can see moonflowers covering the walls of this great castle.  
I remove the covers and walk over to the window. It's almost morning, I relies, around 4am. I turn around, now looking straight into the mirror on my vanity. My pale skin almost matched the moonflowers glow, and my golden blond hair almost matched the rising suns. I slowly waked closer to get a better look, but stopped when I came to notice how my bright green eyes looked that of a strangers.  
"Why?" I whisper to myself. Before I could look any closer to how much I have changed, there was a knock on my door.  
"Lilith? Are you awake?" The voice is Crocus's.  
"Come in Crocus, I am dressed." He opens the door slowly. He's young looking , but acts like an old man. He often reminds me of Alfred from "Batman." I can't help but giggle as the thought passes my mind.  
"Ah… Madame, you're as beautiful as always. It's good to see you awake with a smile." He smiles at me just before going on. "I have your breakfast ready if you are hungry."  
With that line my smile withers a little. "Breakfast" around here consists of blood and/or a small amount of fruit. Yuck! "No thank you crocus. I'm not hungry right now." With that he just nods. I didn't bother asking him why he was up so early, he's usually never answers anyways. Silence falls over the room as I search through my wardrobe.  
"Going out?" He ask, but I knew he already knew the answer.  
"I'm going for a walk in the Garden. I had a bad dream." I reply. Our garden is great, and I always feel at peace when I'm surrounded by plants. It just feels so… familiar. Crocus takes care of it, and is always adding new plants from all over the world. When he's surrounded by flowers he looks like an angel.  
I reach the garden in no time and am welcomed by a strong aroma of the different flowers. Most of the flowers are asleep, but the few night flowers are brighter than ever. I look around, glad that it's empty of any gardeners or maids. Studying the flowers, I just want to grab one… just touch it a little. But it's impossible, if I grab one; touch one it dies and crumbles in my hand. All I can do is sit and watch. I reach a swinging bench, that happens to be in the middle of the garden before my eyes are fall upon one group of Angel trumpets. _Heh_, _how can a nocturnal flower be named an Angel_? The question itself is one I have yet to solve in all my life. The question repeats itself over and over again in my mind.  
A sudden noise awakes me from my own trance. I look up to find Azalea standing in front of me.  
"Oh gosh! You scared me Lilith!" She placed her hand over her heart. _That should have been my line_. Azalea is a small Asian girl, with long straight black hair, and a heart shaped face. She's the same as Crocus, looks young, but I know she has to be older than I.  
"I'm sorry, I'll be leaving now." I tell her as I jump off the swing.  
"Oh no, please stay! We never talk. It seems you don't talk to anyone. The maids speak badly of you, you know. They say outrageous things like you're dead but know one knows it yet since they never see you. Oh! And also that you're an ugly witch and kills anyone that see's you!" She laughs.

It's true; I don't let any of my employees see me except a few, who take care of my personal needs. It gets too complicated, but also I can't stand to hurt anyone. I've made that mistake once, and she's dead because of it.  
I remember Dahlia; a young maid in France, about 200 years ago. She was a cheerful but cheeky girl, which worked for me. Her job was simply to water the flowers in the garden.

One night, I ran to the garden hoping to see the new plants that was shipped in from Asia. There they were; Cherry blossoms of all sorts. They blended together like a tornado of color. Beautiful was nowhere near what it was. I was so caught up in admiring them, that I didn't notice the door opening. It seemed to be a bad habit of mine.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" An angry voice from behind me demands.  
I turn around quickly, instincts told me to attack, when I see her; Dahlia, a petite girl with a slight belly. I assumed she was pregnant.

"I'm admiring the cherry blossoms." I tell her, after relaxing.  
"They're beautiful, aren't they?! We just got them today!" She exclaims. Her accent was very noticeable, but it matched her. She seemed to think I wasn't a threat. Her first wrong move.  
"Yes, I'm happy I bought them." I meant to tell myself this, but it came out anyways. Her eyes widen.  
"Oh!" She curtseys. "Madame, I did not no it was you. I'm sorry for my rudeness."  
"No it's quite alright. I've seen them already, so I'll be leaving now." I really want to stay, but it's not a good idea, I tell myself.  
"Please stay!" She yells. Then she starts to stutter "oh…well.. What I mean is… it's so late out… and well… not safe. Workers go missing all the time around here. And I really would like it if we could keep each other company… admiring the flowers." By this time she steps closer to me.  
I smile. She's sweet, what harm can one night do? I thought to myself. That was my wrong move.  
We spent the whole night under the cherry blossoms, talking about everything. She had told me how she was 5 months pregnant and was going to raise the child on her own. Its father was a very wealthy married man, whose wife was very scary. She told me how she hated working there, but she loved him. When she got pregnant she also got fired, and he told her he would not claim the child. She didn't have any family to turn to since she was abandon when she was 8, but she was happy that soon she'd have a family of her own. Her store was sad, but she always smiled.  
I remember her asking me a couple of questions, but when I told her she was better off not knowing, she gave me a look, but didn't ask any further. I was thankful to her for that. Morning came quickly, and I returned to my room to sleep.  
We continued to meet up during the night for 3 months, and she'd often come to my room when it was too cold for her outside. She became my one and only friend.

One beautiful night we met up in the garden, under the cherry blossoms. She had set up a table and readied tea for the both of us.  
"You know, they say tea is good for the soul. But I think that's an excuse to make up for the bad taste!" She complained.  
"If you don't like it, then why drink it?" I asked her before taking a sip.  
"Because I want my baby born with a great soul! Then maybe he'll have a wonderful life!" She proudly stated, before taking a sip, then sticking her tongue out in discuss.  
"Maybe" I replied while giggling at the stupid idea. I stopped when I saw her coughing into a napkin. Then I smell it. Blood.


	2. Chapter 2:Hate Kills

Chapter 2

I was frozen. I slowly felt my teeth sharpen into razor sharp fangs, and my mouth watered. _Blood. _My body wanted it, i _needed _it.

"i…I think something's wrong" Dahlia mumbled, but I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear anything.

"Lilith? Please… help me." She begged, but it was useless.

I felt my body slowly lean forward. _Blood._ Images of how I could easily kill her, and drain her of every drop of blood in her body. No! I fought a strong war with myself that ended quickly. The monster won. _IT_ won.

"I can help you." A smooth voice echoed. It took me a moment to realize it was my own. I leaned over, grabbing her and pushing her to the grown. She was quiet, and _IT_ found it disappointing.

"Li- Lilith? Wh- what are you doing?" She managed finally.

"We'll be together. Forever. It'll only hurt for a minute." As it was said, I pushed her hair out of the way and bit down. Hard. Blooded flowed quickly away from her body and into my mouth. It exploded with flavor, like an intoxication strawberry wine. I heard her whimper, then nothing. Her body went limp.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice shouted. I was so involved with the blood, I didn't even hear the door open. I slowly put down Dahlia, or should I say "my dinner". As soon as she touched the grown, I stood up.

The voice, I realized, was a male. He ran over, almost pushing me to the side, and hovered over Dahlia. There he whimpered. I no longer felt like staying so I started to walk away. I heard him pray she was ok, for her to come back to him.

"She won't come back." I stated. _IT_ was still in control. I had no strength left to fight it. It didn't sound like he heard me, and I was glad about that but _IT wasn't. _"You should leave her alone. Go on with your helpless short life, forget her. It'd be best."

"s'il vous plaît l'aider, je ne te quitterai jamais. Je t'aime. Nous serons ensemble pour toujours!" He just kept on repeating it over and over again.

I'd finally given up, and started walking again.

"I'll kill you. I swear I will! You bitch!" It seemed more like a cry, but non-the-least I ignored it, and kept on walking. _IT_ was happy it one though.

"Lilith? Geez I'm trying to talk to you!" Azalea's voice woke me up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well tonight." It was true, the sun was coming up and I felt my strength slowly decrease. "I think it's best if I took a walk."

"Would you like me to join you? It could be a good chance to get to know each other!" Her Cheerfulness reminded me too much of Dahlia.

"No thanks, I…I need some time to think." I rejected her.

"Oh, alright. Be careful." She seemed disappointed, but left first. I stayed a moment, admiring the flowers once more. Before I walked out I thought I heard Dahlia call out my name. I really must be going crazy.


	3. Chapter 3: Odd incounter

Chapter 3

* * *

It wasn't a good idea, but I decided to take a walk out in town. It was a small town, one of those old "never touched by time" towns. It was one of the reasons why I decided to move there. The old brick pathway was dark and in some places cracked, but it was nice to walk down. The sun was already up, but the hat I had grabbed at the last minute was helpful.

There were already people out walking, and opening their stores. I was getting a couple of stares, but almost everyone ignored me. I was about to pass, what I had guessed the "town drunk" when he suddenly grabbed me.

"Heeey baaabe" He dragged out the "a" sounds. I first thing I noticed was the strong smell of alcohol. Then it was the rangy clothes, and the 5 0'clock shadow. All together he reminded me of a dirty pig drugged up and about to be slaughtered.

"waaannnaaa plaaaaay?!" He continued, as he tightened his grip on my arm.

"No, let go." The demand was strong, but I felt weak. As I tried to shrug his arm off, he gripped even harder.

"Heeey! You don neeeedaaa bee a bitch 'bout it!" His hand felt like it was about to break my arm.

"She said let go." I turned around suddenly, to see whom was talking. It happen to be a young boy, a little taller than me.

"Io, boy. This is not yo business!" The drunk man stated. I just needed him to let go.

"If you don't let go, I'm going to have to call the police." He stated. _Heh, real brave. _But it worked. The man let me go, unhappily and "walked", it seemed more like a crawl, away.

I rubbed the injured spot where his hand once was. I was definitely going to have a bruise, for a little while at least.

"Thank you." I told the boy, then walked away. I was hungry, tired, and the sun was effecting me a little more than I would prefer.

"That's it?" The boy had caught up to me.

"That's it." I need to get home.

"But I just saved you!" He proudly proclaimed.

"And I thanked you." Keep it short. That's the plain.

"Don't you want to know my name?" He asked.

"Not really, but go ahead." I'm starting to get irritated now.

"Well! I'm Larkspur! Larkspur White! But around here they just call me lark." _Lark _was annoying. "What about you?"

"You don't need to know." My cold voice startled him. I felt bad, but I figured he'd recover quickly.

"Oh, well do you live around here?" I ask right.

"Yes."

"Really?! I've lived here my whole life and I've never seen you before!" It felt like this questioning game was going to go on until I got home.

"Just moved in."

"Really, where?"

"In a house."

"Is that where you're going now?"

"yes"

"Oh" That was all he said. He stopped talking but continued to follow me. I thought he was like a lost dog. If you ignore it long enough it will finally give up and stop following you.

I did just that, but he didn't give up. We finally reached my house, stopping at the gate I buzzed in.

"Wow. I thought you said you live in a house." Lark stated.

"I do."

"THIS" he pointed to the castle "This is NOT a house!" The gates opened, and I wondered if he was going to follow me in. He did.

"I figured out why I've never seen you before! You live way outside the town!" He proclaimed. "like a locked up princess" he whispered.

"I like privacy." I told him, hoping he'd get the picture and leave. He didn't. He followed me into the castle, but stopped at the doorway. I looked backed, wondering why he stopped.

"It seems like a stray dog has followed you home, from your walk today." Crocus stated.

"Crocus, I see you've notice we have a guest." I notice Crocus was next to Lark, staring at him curiously.

"I'm not a stray dog, I saved her life. I'm a hero!" Lark exaggerated.

"I…see" Crocus laughed.

"I am hungry; please prepare lunch for me and my quest. Quickly if you please."

"Yes, right away." Crocus followed my orders and rushed off, still giggling at the thought of me needing saving.

"Wow! You have a cool butler with a British accent too?!" Lark seemed excited. He was like a dog; maybe I'll start calling him spot or something.


	4. Chapter 4: New pet

Chapter 4

"Are you one of the rich anorexic girls, that don't eat?" Lark asked. He had finally sat down and started eating. He choose to eat a thick stake hamburger with fries and a Pepsi; while I had a big glass of fresh blood, which I told him was "rich people" wine, and a fruit salad.

"No, I just don't have a big stomach." I told him. Which wasn't a lie, even when I was alive I didn't really eat much.

"Well…you're really skinny! You need to eat more. Want some of my hamburger?" he offered.

"No thanks." After feeling up on blood, I took more notice of him. He wasn't bad looking, but completely opposite of me. He had dark brown hair, with eyes to match and nice tan to go with his mediocre muscles. He had ketchup smeared over his check. _Shall I get a dog bowl for you? _Heh. I think I'll keep that thought to myself.

"Hey, she can smile!" Lark pointed out. I didn't even notice I was smiling. I heard the maids in the back gasp, and giggle. I blushed.

"Well I think that smile was all I needed to fill me up! I'm stuffed!" Lark rubbed his stomach, then patted it. For a guest, he seemed pretty at home.

"That's good, I'll show you too the door then." A maid pushed my chair out, and I stood up.

"Wait, is that the kind of recognition a hero gets? How about you show me around, there has to be some good spots, right?" He also got up, seemed ready to play.

"There's not really anything great in the castle." I told him.

"Come on, you have to know of at least one place. Hey! Maybe a maid would know." He started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Wait, ok. I do know of one place. Follow me." I grabbed his arm and pulled him after me. We look the long way, along the stone path and up a hill. He didn't ask any questions as to where we were going, and he didn't struggle. I was wondering if I was holding on too hard. When we got there, the sun was still bright, and it seemed to become magnified in the greenhouse. Either way, it was worth it. Most of the flowers were totally bloomed.

"Wow…it's great." It more like a breath of air escaped, than actual words.

"I know. It's Beautiful. Every color and every type of flower blending together." I told him.

"So you like flowers?" he asked.

"I love them. There are so many different meanings, stories, names. Every single one with a unique background." I could talk about them forever.

"I can tell. Your eyes really light up when you talk about them." He wasn't staring at the flowers anymore, but now intensely staring at me. It became too much. I couldn't handle the sun _and _him anymore. I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5: Alone

Chapter 5

I remember hearing my name, it sounded like Lark, but when I woke up only Crocus was there. I was lying on my bed, under the covers with a cold wet towel over my forehead. He was right next to me, reading his book.

"It seems you overdid yourself, Lilith." He didn't even look up from his book.

"It seems." My head still hurt, but the room felt dark and comfortable. It took me a moment to straighten everything that had happen today out. When I remembered his intense stare, I searched for him.

"I sent him home." Crocus put his book down and got up. He reached for the towel, which had fallen when I sat up. He placed it on the table, next to a vase filled with a beautiful bouquet of different flowers.

"That's good; he was starting to get on my nerves." I reached for the vase, making sure not to touch any of the flowers. "They'll die quickly if they don't get any sun." I opened the curtain, and moved the vase onto the ledge. The sun was just setting, filling the sky with a mixture of colors. It was almost as beautiful as the bouquet of flowers.

"Careful, you just recovered." Crocus was wrapping his arms around me, whispering it into my ear. I turned around; our faces were only inches apart. I could feel his breath on my skin.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I'll take better care of myself from now on." I pushed myself away from him.

"Would you like to go out tonight? Or have you had all your fun today?" He asked. I didn't know what he meant, but he sounded hurt. Before I could answer, Azalea knocked on the door.

"Lilith? Are you-Oh my! Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"Of course not, did you need something?" Crocus answered for the both of us.

"Well, I heard Lilith fainted. I came to check on her." She sweetly smiled, but only at me. "Because we're friends after all!"

"You're not friends, and you shall not call her by her name. Please refrain yourself Azalea." Crocus seemed angry, which was odd since he did not get angry easily.

"But we are friends! We even spent the night together!" She winked at me. I couldn't believe she was playing with Crocus. He may seem nice, but he does have a dark side. I know why maids go missing. I know where my blood really comes from. I know.

"Azalea, I think it's time for you to leave." Crocus was still yelling at her.

"But… but I want to stay and play!" She pouted.

"Lilith just woke up, what she needs most is rest." He was being harsh, and cold towards her, which I found odd since he was always so nice and polite to the maids.

"Can you both please leave? I still have a headache from the fall." It was only half a lie, the headache wasn't from the fall, but from them.

"Yes, of course." Crocus left and dragged her along out the door.

But before the door shut I yelled out "Be safe. Both of you!" At that, I was left alone in my room. I walked over to the window; the moon was out, shinning as bright and beautiful as the sun. Instead of it draining my strength, it seemed to fill it until it overflowed.

_Lilith_.

I turned around, startled by hearing my name in an empty room, but I saw no one.

_Lilith. _

It was me. Well not _me, _but my reflection in the mirror. The pale skinned golden blond hair and green eyes reflection of mine. My hair was long and wavy in a hypnotizing, dangerous beauty.

_Lilith, you should be careful. You're getting pretty close to them. _

"Close to who?" I asked.

_Them. The outsiders. They're different. It's dangerous. _

I knew this. I didn't need to hear it said, but the isolation was…well…lonely. I didn't want it. I wanted to be needed, loved, and trusted.


	6. Chapter 6:Party Time

Chapter 6

The night was too young, and I was too full of power to sleep. I changed my clothes into something modern, and dark. It was a sexy tight black short sleeve T, with a couple of rips in the right areas (to show off my chest). With that I wore dark, almost black, skinny jeans with a ripple of white paint across them (to show off my long legs). Don't forget the black heels, which covered my whole foot and some of my jeans. I felt like cat woman, without the leather.

Tonight was my night. No holding back. But first things first, I need out of this small town. As soon as I opened the window I felt the cool night breeze. It ruffled my hair, leaving my wavy hair behind me, and I jumped. But I didn't just jump; I flew. As I reached the ground, I was full of excitement. It had been so long since I felt so alive. I ran as fast as I could, towards the brightest lights I could see.

When I got to the city, I was out of breath but not tired. No, I was far from it. The air was dirty, but very familiar. I just couldn't remember, and honestly I didn't care right now. What I did care about was the delicious looking snacks walking into a nearby club.

I followed my prey into the club, getting a few heads to turn along the way. When I finally reached the group of guys, whom I was hunting, I turned up the charm.

"Well, hello~ sexy!" One of the guys yelled.

"Hey, I was looking for some fun. Anyone in?" I gave a sly smile, which I knew men found sexy. I looked around at each guys face, seeing approval and excitement in each of them. "No? Well then, if you boys change your mind…" I played it off, "I'll be in the back. Just come and find me." I gave a wink and walked away, and out the back door. If they are too fallow me, which I knew they will, we'd be all alone. _Click_. The door, that was quick. I was right most of the men in the group came out.

"So, Babe. What kind of fun were you thinking 'bout?" It was the same guy. He stepped closer to me, and the rest of the group circled me, leaving my back towards the wall.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Playing with the food was always much more fun.

"How 'bout we show you what _real_ fun is!" He had grabbed my arm and stretched it over my head. He leaned close to my neck, as if about to bite it when someone shouted.

"Hey! Police! Over here!" The voice shouted. I've heard this before… but where? They guy let go, as the rest of the group started to panic and run off.

"We'll finish this next time!" He yelled. I couldn't tell if it was a threat or a promise.

"We'll, looks like your always needing saving." It was Lark.

"I didn't need saving." He ruined the fun.  
"It looked like you did. Now you owe me big time. Oh and I fibbed about the police." He told me. But I already assumed he did. "So what are you doing here? Feeling better?"

"Yes, much. And I'm here to have some fun, but you just ruined it. I have to start all over again." I pouted. Oh well, more fun… I guess.

"Fun? With those guys? They're no good. You should stay away from them." He looked honestly worried.

"Stop nagging, you're giving me a headache." My head was killing me now. He needed to shut up.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that kind of person." He wasn't even trying to hide the disappointment. He was right, though. I'm not this kind of person. Why am I acting like this? Why is my head hurting so much?

"Hey, are you ok?" Lark asked. "Are you going to faint on me again?" I felt my teeth sharpen to a point. _Kill him._ The voice inside of me demanded. I turned around, keeping my back towards him.

"Seriously, are you ok?" He bent down hovering over me. "Come on, I'll take you to a hospital." I felt his hand on my shoulder. _Kill him. Now. _The voice told me again. He started to lift me up and I allowed him too. Once I was fully up, I pretended to trip only to find myself being cradled in his arms. "Easy now." He told me. I could feel his heart beating under my hand and his breath in my hair. I looked up at him, as he looked down at me. My eyes closed in an attempt to invite him to kiss me.

"Lets' go to my house, its closer." He ignored me. _Don't let him escape._ It demanded._ Why not? _I tried to figure out why the voice was controlling me. What had happen back in my room?

"Wait, don't go just yet." I stopped him by wrapping my arms around his neck, in a close embrace. His neck was right under my fangs when he spoke.

"Lilith, please this isn't the right time or place. You're not feeling well." His pled surprised me. Instead of sounding like the young boy he usually acted like, he sounded like a grown man. I drew myself away from him. This was enough. _NO! You must kill him! Kill him now! _The voice sounded different this time; not like my own, but still familiar.

"leave." The demand was directed at both the voice in my head, and Lark. I didn't need to look up to find the disappointment on his face.

"Lilit-"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted as I feel to my knees. I couldn't see or hear anything after that. I wasn't in my body anymore, I was inside my head. There was nothing there; it was just a deep black hole. _You're not going to win. Just give into me, it'll make everything easier. _I searched for the voice, turning left and right, but there was no one. _Lilith_ It called to me. The voice echoed. The hunting tone repeating it's self over and over again.

"This is my mind and body. Get out or I'll make you get out." _I won't let you win. _I wouldn't let any emotion, but anger show.

_But you already have._ The voice responded to my last comment. _It was over before it began. _It started to fade, then soon I felt that there was no one there.


	7. Chapter 7: My angel

Chapter 7

"Please Lilith, go back! You must or we'll all be in trouble!" Senoy cried. She was a picture perfect angel, with long golden almost white hair, and eyes as blue as the sky. On her back she carried long, fluffy golden wings. She has a slim figure, and pale smooth skin that shined like the sun. "As your friend, I beg you!" She continued.

"Senoy…you know I can't." It was sad, but it was true. "You know how he treated me! What makes him better?!" The sadness was turning into anger.

"But what about the rest of us? Can you really just leave us behind?" She asked in a weak voice. It sounded like she was about to cry. I didn't know what I say, so I just stared. "We've been together ever since creation! I…I don't know life without you! Please Lilith, you're my sister, and my best friend! Don't leave me!" Tears ran down her beautiful face. Her tears were just as beautiful as she was. It seemed like diamonds falling and glittering from the sun; but it felt like arrows piercing my heart.

"I…I'm sorry." I looked away, hoping to block out the pain of watching her cry.

"Lilith…" I looked up to find Sansenoy watching us.

"Brother!" Senoy ran into his arms crying. He looked just like his sister, beautiful in every way. Except, his wings; instead of a glowing golden color, he had a brilliant white glow. He held his sister, and comforted her. Together they could beat the sun in brightness, and beat the stars in beauty.

"Are you here to bring me back as well?" I asked him. When he looked up from his sister his eyes burned my heart. They held so much compassion; it made me want to cry.

"Senoy… go back home." He told his sister, and just as she was about to argue, "Please" He pleaded. With a look of disappointment and worry, sent to both of us, she took off.

"Sansenoy…" I began, but before I could finish I found myself wrapped in his arms. His body was warm, and very comfortable. I felt at peace.

"Lilith" He stared deeply into my eyes right before leaning down to kiss me. I could feel the passion and love and worry through that one kiss. He had always been this way, always carrying these feeling for me.

"You don't know how much I wanted you to leave him, but to be banished… it's too much. Come back with me, we can talk to God together. Convince him Adams being too much! I love you! I can't be separated from you, neither can Senoy." He actually believed it would help. I knew better, though.

"Sansenoy, it won't help. What's done is done. I don't want to be apart from you guys either, but I can't stay anymore. I'm sorry."

"But…Lilith!"

"Stop it! You'll only make it worst!" I yelled. "I'm going to start a new life, find a new love, and I hope you can do the same." It hurt to say it, but I knew it had to be done. I _did _love Adam, with all my heart, but I have to forget him. And I also love Senoy and Sansenoy, but I'm never going to be able to see them again. That life is over, and this one is just beginning.

"Go home. Tell Senoy I love her, and I hope she can forget about me." I gave him a smile, holding onto my tears, the smile was meant as a goodbye. I started to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"Lilith… please don't go!" He begged. I was going to yell at him again, but he stopped me. "I'll find a way! Trust me, I'll find a way we can be together! All of us, I promise!"

I pulled my hand away, and ran. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I broke down, in the middle of an unknown land, and cried like a baby. I let all the thoughts and memories of my past turn into tears and drain me. All my memories and feelings will disappear after this. This will be the last time I feel so weak, and helpless. The last time…

* * *

_Crying? Why do I hear crying?_ I opened my eyes and notice I'm somewhere different. The room is crowded with worn out furniture, and there are clothes everywhere.

"WAHHHHHH!!!! Big brother!!!!" The crying continued. It was a little girl crying behind a door.

"Shhhhh…." It was a little boys' voice this time.

"Jake! Leave Jenny alone!" That was Larks voice! _Where am I? _

"But…but…" The little boy tried to argue. Then the door opened, and a Lark peeked in.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" He announced. "You passed out in the alley. So I took you to my place, I hope you don't mind."

"How long was I asleep?" I can't tell what time of day it is, there are no windows in this room.

"You were asleep for a reaaaaaallllly long time!" The little boy walked in and answered. He looked about 5, with light brown hair and big, deep brown eyes. Right behind him was the little girl. She looked about the same age, and also had the same features as the little boy.

"Sorry, those are my siblings. This is Jake." He pointed to the little boy. "And _this_" He picked up the little girl, and held her in his arms. "This is Jenny. They're twins if you can't notice." The little girl hid herself in his arms. "You've been out for about a day now. I was starting to get worried."

"Thank you for taking care of me." I felt bad. "I guess I owe you. You can come by later, and tell me want to want." It would have been trouble is someone found me in the alley and thought I was dead.

"I helped too!" The little boy yelled. He ran to the side of the bed. "Do I get something too?!"

I had to laugh. He was just like Lark in every way. "Sure. You can come by and I'll get you something cool, ok?" My smile seemed to make him blush.

"Wh-What about…me?" The little girl asked. It was almost a whisper; if it wasn't for my strong senses I wouldn't have heard her.

"Of course. You probably took the most care of me, right?" I turned my smile towards her. She also seemed to enjoy it. When I turned to Lark, I saw him smile at me. But the smile was different, it seemed sort of…accomplished.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the first time I've seen you smile and someone." He said. "I'm a little jealous it wasn't me." He smirked, and I blushed. My life had never been normal, and I've never felt normal, until now. I felt like I was really part of this family, and I liked it.


	8. Chapter 8: Family

Chapter 8

I had tried to leave a few hours ago but the sun was still brightly up. I was stuck, and Lark seemed happy about that. The children wanted to play outside with me, but Lark told them it was better for me to rest, so they stayed outside.

"Are you feeling better?" Lark asked.

"Yea…much." _Besides being very hungry, and slightly irritated about the sun. _I added to myself. "Uhm… about what happen in the alley. I'm sorry." I didn't know what I should say, or how I should act about it. I didn't know how much he assumed.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well…you know." I didn't know how to put it, and it seemed as if I was acting shy about trying to seduce him.

"Hmm..?" He held a smirk on his face that told me he knew exactly what I was talking about, and was playing with me. I glared at him. "Ohhh… I think I know what you're talking about!" His smirk grew. "It's alright, it happens all the time with me!"

"Heh. I'm sure it does." I snickered.

"What are you talking about? I'm a very attractive man!" I looked at him up and down, with a very serious face. I noticed he tensed and maybe… blushed?

"Hmm.." I pondered. "Don't you mean boy?" His face was funny, he looked taken back. When he recovered, which I might add was fairly quickly, he leaned over the bed. His face inches from mine.

"I achier you, I _am _a man." His breath touched my lips. It seemed he was about to kiss me, and it excited me.

"Lilith, look what we found for you!" Jenny and Jake ran in, and Lark fell back into his seat. "Look! Look!" They both yelled at once. Jenny's hands held each other, embracing something inside. When she opened them, she revealed a small butterfly which floated on her small palm. It's Wings a dazzling pink and blue. "Isn't it pretty?" Jenny asked. "I'm going to keep it as a pet!"

"You can't do that." Lark told her in a gentle voice. "Butterflies belong in the wild, so they can help the flowers grow, and keep the world beautiful." Jenny didn't like being denied, and started to pout.

"Now, now…" Lark soothed her. "Why don't you go outside and watch it fly. And maybe…someday it'll come back to you. You just have to wait."

"Will Lilith come and watch with us?" Jake asked. It shocked me, but also made me happy.

"Sure." I told him. As we walked outside, the sun wasn't as bright, but just lingered a light glow over our heads.

"Ok, let it fly." Lark told her. She released it into the sky, and just stood there watching it. I'm sure it won't come back, why would it?

"Come back soon, butterfly!" Jenny waved goodbye as a tear fell off her check. Jake too, waved silently. It seemed that they understood more than they I thought.

"I better be going." I told them once the butterfly was out of sight. I felt a pull on my shirt, and when I looked down I saw Jenny and Jake tugging on it.

"Will you come back?" Jenny asked me.

"Sure."

"Soon?" Jake asked.

"Sure." I told him.

"Ok you guys, let's go inside. Mom will be home soon, so I'm going to walk her home." Lark told them. As he told them, a woman appeared. She looked worn-out, and her light brown hair was falling out of its bun. The children looked back, and ran towards her. Her smile was bright, and made her look 10 years younger.

"My my, we have a guest?" She looked up at me. "Geez… and the house is a mess. Lark what were you thinking?"

"Sorry Ma. This here is Lilith. She lives in that big house outside of town." He told her

"Yeah yeah! She told us she'll let us play there with her someday!" The children shouted.

"Oh well isn't that nice! Would you like something to eat Lilith?" She asked me.

"No thank you, I must be going home now."

"But it's getting so late out. Let Lark walk you home." She told me.

"That's ok. I don't want to trouble anyone."

"It's no trouble at all." Lark stepped in. It didn't really surprise me, I knew he wanted to.

"There you have it!" She claimed. A cool breeze filled the air, sending a chill down my back. "Geez… you didn't bring a jacket, did you? It's all right, wear one of mine. It's going to be a cold night." She took her jacket off and put it over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I told her. "And goodnight."

"Goodnight Lilith" Her and her children yelled at once. "Come back soon." She told me.

"I will." And I left.


	9. Chapter 9: It's not the same

Chapter 9

I didn't know if it was the cool night or something else sending chills all around. The night was quiet, and very dark. The street was old and didn't have any street lights, but my vision was perfect. Lark was besides me, rambling on about god knows what. I'm sure he didn't notice I stopped listening to him a long time ago. There was something else more important calling me, without a sound. I was trying too hard to figure it out that I wasn't watching were I was going and I tripped, only to find myself caught in Larks arms once again.

"Wooh now. You really need a 24-7 hero." He joked.

"Sorry." I pushed myself off of him. Something wasn't right tonight, something was watching me; pulling me towards it. He grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Wait. There's something you need to know." He told me, but before I could ask him, he motioned my face upward and leaned down to kiss me. There was something on his lips. Something wet and …. Delicious. _Blood!_ Within the blood there was something else though. A hidden truth; a hidden meaning. Then I remembered more.

In the middle of nowhere I wondered. The hot sun was blazing, and I was losing all sense of myself. _Maybe I should go back…_ I wondered. _NO! You have to move forward! You will survive! _I fought with myself, wondering if I should really go back, and attempt to get forgiveness._ It isn't fair! None of this is fair! Why am I suffering?! Why choose him over me?!_ But it was pointless to argue with myself. I don't know the way back, I don't even know where I am right now. _I give up. Let me die right here, right now. Stop the suffering._ I collapsed onto the sand under me, and I laid there waiting for death to put a stop to this all.

"Are you ok?" Sansenoy asked, but it wasn't Sansenoy… it was someone else. I couldn't tell who. It was probably another illusion, but it wasn't. He lifted me and held me in his arms. The touch of his skin was cool and comforting. I wanted to see who he was. I wanted to ask him why he was helping me, but I couldn't. I was so tired, and it was overcoming me. "Hey! Don't go to sleep! You can't! You won't wake up!" He cried. _So this is death? This is what I've been waiting for? _I asked myself. _But, I don't really want to die. _I felt a tear escape. Then there was something else. Another liquid on my skin and it's seeping into my mouth. _Water!_ It woke me up, but I didn't open my eyes. I drank as much as I could as fast as I could. It didn't taste right, but it was keeping me alive.

"Good girl. Everything's ok now. You can sleep now." He soothed me.

"Thank you." I managed, before passing out. When I awoke I was back in my old room. Senoy was hovering over me with a worried expression.

"Lilith! You're awake! Thank God!"

"Senoy! I had a horrible dream. I got kicked out and-" I stopped. Her expression told me everything. It wasn't a dream.

"Lilith. It- well… God said he'll give you another chance!"

"Another chance to obey Adam?" I asked.

"But…If you don't come back… Something really bad is going to happen!" Senoy was upset.

"What's going to happen?" I asked. It couldn't be anything that bad…right?

"Please! Just come back Lilith!" She begged and pleaded.

"What's going to happen?!" I demanded an answer. She looked taken-back from my tone.

"Lilith… It isn't important. Just come back to us." Sansenoy walk through the door. "Come on… I'll take you too Adam." He was disappointed but lead the way. I followed him silently. We went past a mountain, under a waterfall, and around a forest. It was our secret way to paradise. When we got to the doors, he stopped.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, before opening them. Inside was a beautiful land. Animals wondered, and the plants shined a bright color. Everything inside was alive and beautiful. The air was fresh and carried the scent of flowers. The bright sun stung my eyes.

"Welcome Home" Sansenoy's voice carried.

"I…I am home." I told him. I turned to look at him with one of the biggest grins on my face. _This is my home! _I told myself. _This and nowhere else! _My mind had completely changed. I will do anything to stay here. To stay where I belong and am needed.

"We should find Adam!" I exclaimed, but Sansenoy's face was hurt. He looked as if I stabbed him in the chest a hundred times. "Sansenoy-" I began but was stopped when my eyes caught motion.

"Adam!" I yelled, but it wasn't Adam. It was another woman. Another woman was running around in my home. Then I saw Adam. He ran up and hugged the woman, knocking her to the ground where you could hear laughter.

I was stun. Another woman was in my spot. She was where I was supposed to be. I was replaced. "ADAM! What is the meaning of this?!" Sansenoy yelled.

The couple looked up, and Adams face was as stunned as mine. "Lilith…" was all he said.

"Adam? Who are they? Are they angels? What would angels be doing here?" The young girl asked. She was baffled as to who we were.


	10. Chapter 10: Eve!

Chapter 10

This young girl stared at me. Hey big light brown eyes looked up at Adam with confusion. Her face was framed with her short dark brown hair. My eyes never left her.

"Adam? Who are they?" She asked again. Adams eyes never left me, and I could feel it.

"Lilith? What are you doing here?" He seemed to regain control again, but I couldn't speak. _Have I been replaced? Why? Don't you still love me, Adam? Even a little bit? _I asked myself. He looked at me as though he read my mind. "Lilith?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Sansenoy spoke for me. "Who is she? What is she doing here?"

"I'm Eve!" Her cheerfulness in all this was scary. Even the animals could feel the tension and stayed away.

"Eve! Shut up…Go sit over there, I'll be done soon." He demanded, and like a child she listened. My eyes had finally left her and returned to Adam. So many emotions filled me, I couldn't understand any of them. Was I upset? Hurt? Betrayed? Was I sad? Or guilty I let this happen? Was I happy for them? I could tell.

"Lilith, are you alright?" Sansenoy asked.

"What are you doing back? I banished you from here! You shouldn't have been able to come back!" Adam cried out in anger.

"I don't know why I came back." I told him with a cold face. He didn't care I was back, he didn't care who it was with him as long as someone was there with him. She must be God's gift of apology for me betraying him. _Typical!_ _He always sides with him!_

"Come on, will talk to God himself about all this!" Sansenoy pulled on my arm. He was itching to leave.

"No! This was his idea." I told him. "Adam…" lightly I touched his cheek, cupping his face in my hands, as I've done many other times when we were together. "I really loved you." Then something took over. I felt it grab my heart, and it held tightly. "It's a shame you were a dick." I jumped on top of him, pushing him to the ground. My mouth ached, and I felt something inside changing. I sunk my teeth into his neck. I didn't have to push very hard to break the skin. His blood ran, fiercely into my mouth and intoxicated me.

I heard Sansenoy yell for me, but I needed more. "Lilith! Get off! Stop this right now! Please!" He pleaded. I heard Eve's footsteps run towards us, and her annoying yelling.

"Adam! Adam! Oh God, please help us!" She begged. Adam tried to fight back, but became weaker every second. It excited the evil inside me. After I drank what seemed to be every last drop of his blood, I leaded down and kissed his lips. His own blood stained his lips.

I felt the beast let go in satisfaction, and Sansenoy pull me away as Eve took my place. She laid on top of him crying. But as she looked up at me it wasn't a look full of hate and anger. It was a look of sadness and pity.

"Let go of me…" I mumbled. I could feel Sansenoys hands tremble in fear of me as he let go. It hurt that one of my best friends feared me.

"Wh- where are you going?" Sansenoy stumbled after me. "Are you going home?"  
"I don't know where that is." I then let the beast take over again, and ran as fast as I could. Sansenoy couldn't keep up, even when he flew. I lost track of where I was fast, and he lost track of where I was too.

I don't know what I've become. I don't know how and I don't know why. I've changed, I do know that. Then it settled in… I killed him. I killed the one man I loved. I betrayed my friends, and I hurt someone innocent. I'm a monster who lust blood, and loses all senses of myself. _I hate this! I hate it so much! I want to go back! I don't want to live like this! _

"It's not all as bad as it seems." A familiar voice called out.

"Who's there?" I spun around searching for its owner. I found him. He had night black hair, and almost black eyes. His tan, muscular body was half nude. All my senses felt…a connection with him.

"Don't remember me?" He called again.

"No. Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm the one who saved you, but also ended you." He answered. "I gave you this new life, and you already hate it?"

"What did you do to me?" I was half afraid and half curious of the answer.

"Well that's kind of complicated." A half ass answer, if you ask me.

"I've got time."

"I gave you my blood, to keep you alive."

"How would that keep me alive, and why did it change me?"

"Because it's a sin to drink an angel's blood."

"You don't look like an angel."

"Because I'm fallen. I've been rejected by God, just like you. And know you're just like me, there's no turning back." His evil grin hunted my thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11: You are my posion

Chapter 11

He was right, I was just like him. He turned me into a demon. I had super- senses, great strength and needed blood to live. He told me if I didn't drink blood willingly then the beast inside me, which he called "bestia", would take over and force it. Bestia is like a super-security inside my body that guarantees life, except for in the sun. The sun was our weakness, although it wouldn't kill us it would greatly weaken us and cage the beast.

He took me in, cared for and protected me. He also taught me how to survive and how to mend a broken heart. Although he told me nothing about himself, I found myself more attracted to him each day. He didn't even tell me his name, but because of his love and protection I gave him my own name for him. I called him Cal, short for Eucalyptus, which is the flower of protection. We lived quietly, feeding off animals, for a year. Then, during one night as we stood next to each other hunting a deer, we sensed someone else.

"Sansenoy?" It smelt like him, but it was only a guess.

"Lilith? Is that really you?" He looked up and down from afar. "There you are. I've been looking for you!" He was starting to fly over, but once Cal stood protectively in front of me, he stood where he was.

"No…no this can't be happening! Lilith! Please tell me you don't know this…this monster!" Sansenoy pleaded. I was confused as to how they knew each other, but I was more pissed than anything.

"He is NOT a monster. YOU are the monster! What the hell do you want?!" I demanded.

"Lilith! Do you know what he is? Do you know what he has done?" Sansenoy pleaded once again.

"I don't care! He has done more for me than you have!" The anger in my eyes matched the pain in his.

"Lilith… oh God… please… please…" I didn't know what he was talking about. What had Cal done to make him freak out like this.

"Enough. This is my land. Either live and leave, or stay and die. Your choice." Cal's cold face terrified me and from the look of on Sansenoys face, it terrified him too.

"I won't leave her alone with you." Sansenoy proclaimed.

"Yes you will." Cal stepped close to him.

"Lilith, come home with me. Senoy is worried sick. She hasn't even come out of her room." He tried to avoid Cal's glance, and focused only on me.

"I am home. Leave." I didn't know Cal well, but I did know he kept his word. Sansenoy was as persistent as he was beautiful.

"No! I refuse to leave you with him. I've been searching for you, for over a year now! I was going to hand you over to Adam before, but it was a mistake." The memory hunted my dreams every night since then. I know it was a mistake. He would still be alive if it wasn't more me. "I've blamed myself over, and over again, every night ever since. I love you and I won't give you to anyone else!" Sansenoy ran forward, tossing himself at us. Even before he moved an inch, Cal picked me up and carried me off.

We had run 10 miles before Sansenoy noticed we weren't there. Cal was the fastest, strongest and smartest being I had ever met.

"Why didn't kill him like you said?" I wondered.

"Did you want me to kill him?" He glanced down at me, still in his arms.

"No! Of course not!" I shouted. Sansenoy may be annoying, but he only wants the best for me.

"I didn't…because I felt similar to him. I would probably do the same thing for the woman I love." He explained.

"The woman you love?" Jealously sprung up. It was the same as that time, when I met Eve. _Am I going to be betrayed again? Will I be replaced again? Will I lose the man I love…again?_ I worried I'll lose everything again.

"I can read you like a book." He chuckled, before leaning down to kiss me. His kiss was sweet and intense. It felt like fire on my lips, right before he pulled away. I opened my eyes just to find he hadn't moved far away. In the back I saw the moon glittering of the sand and water. We had arrived at a beach. It was my first time here, but Cal told me a lot about them.

"I would never betray you." Was the last words he spoke the rest of the night. He gentle laid me on the sand then pushed his body on top of mine. He kissed me again, as passionate as the first. I barely noticed his hand under my shirt, slowly removing all my clothing.

His skin was cold, but his gaze was warm. He held me in his arms as our bodies melted together. He didn't mind me on top, and seemed to enjoy my aggressiveness. Our cry's of joy filled the night air, and seemed to echo off the water. We took turns on top, going at it again and again. Then he just stopped, and the air fell into silence. Liquid ran off his back, and onto my stomach, and the wind carried the scent of blood.

"Cal?" As I lifted myself up, he fell on to the sand. The white sand turned red with his blood. "Cal? Are you alright?!" There was no answer.

"It's no use calling to him. He's probably already dead." Sansenoy stepped out of the darkness. His usual white-golden glow was stained with red, a horrible and terrifying red. His beautiful wings were torn apart and dripped blood. His usual tender and welcoming gaze was as cold as a killers.

"Wh- What did you do?!" I cried. Tears ran, like a waterfall, off my cheeks. Through the tears I spotted a dim white sparkle beyond Cal's black feathers. I reached for it, afraid to get to near. When I found it, I pulled it out. The object was sharp, sharp enough to pierce my skin by the gentlest touch. When I saw it, it was a feather shaped sword. No… it took me a minute to realize it wasn't a sword. It was a real feather.

"That would belong to me." I didn't know when he got there, but Sansenoy was besides me reaching for the feather.


	12. Chapter 12: betrayal

Chapter 12

I broke the kiss. _Why did I remember that? _I looked up at lark, who was staring down at me. _Why is it connected with him?_

"You ok?" He asked. His arms were wrapped around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I didn't try to fight back when he leaded down for another kiss.

"Lilith? Is that you?" Crocus called. He stepped under a light. I stepped away from lark. "I've been worried." Crocus looked at Lark, something was hidden behind that look. "Thank you for taking care of her. I'll be taking her now." He reached over and grabbed my arm, pulling me with a force. I was about to go with him, when I felt another pull on my other arm. I looked back to find Lark holding on tightly.

"That won't be needed." Lark bluntly argued. Crocus's face was stone cold.

"I insist." Crocus tugged a little more. I could tell he was getting angry, by the tone of his voice.

"Its fine, Lark. It's getting late, you should get home." My attempt to break the tension didn't work.

"No. I'm not letting go." Lark stepped forward, instead of tugging on my arm.

"I think it's best if you did." Crocus threatened. They're eyes never separated. "It'd be a shame if anything happened to you."

"Crocus! Enough!" I demanded this ended at once.

"Come." Crocus pulled on my arm, but once again Lark stepped forward instead of letting go. "You're really testing me, boy." His face turned ugly with fury. Still, Lark didn't move. I thought he would be scared by now, but his face was a cold as Crocus's was. Before I could even blink, Crocus was already launching himself at lark.

"Lark!" I tried to warn him, but he had already moved out of the way. His speed was shockingly fast. A human would never be able to move that way. Before I could feel relief, Crocus was at it again.

"That won't work on me a second time." Lark smirked. _What was he talking about? A second time? When was there a first? _

"You bastard! I thought I killed you, but you just keep coming back!" Crocus yelled. His usual composer was lost.

"You CAN'T kill me! I'm immortal! What don't you understand about that?" He laughed. It didn't make any sense to me. Lark immortal? No… he's just a regular human.

"I'll make sure you stay dead this time!" Crocus took out a knife, and was running towards Lark. His intention was clear, he was aiming for blood.

"Why haven't you told her?" Lark asked while dodging the knife.

"She doesn't need to know. I knew it was you as soon as I saw you, I should have killed you then." Crocus through the knife at lark, only to miss. He ran over to pick it up, and through it again.

"Stop it! Why?" I asked. "What is going on?!" I needed answers. _What were they hiding from me?_ They both stopped, and just stared at me. Crocus looked worried, while Lark looked amused.

"You still don't know?" Lark asked. "Look at his hand! Look at what he's holding!" He pointed at Crocus, who immediately hid his hands like a child hiding a cookie from his parent.

"Show me." I demanded.

"No... Lilith. You shouldn't find out this way. Forget it all, and just walk away." Crocus backed away slowly, as if he was about to run away from me.

"Crocus... now. Show me your hands. It's an order." I demanded once more. His look pleaded with me, but it soon gave in.

"Before I do, I want you to know. Everything I did, all of it, was for you." He lifted his hands up and in them I saw a weapon. The same weapon which killed Cal. The beautiful feather, dipped in poison.

"Your...an angel?"


	13. Chapter 13: Alone

Chapter 13

"Lilith.. it's not what you think. Please just listen to me!" He pleaded, but I couldn't hear him. _I told you not to trust them. _The voice in my head taunted. _You can't trust anyone. You're completely alone in this world. _You don't need to tell me this. I answered the voice. I already knew all of this.

"Lilith?" Crocus called for me, as Lark stayed quiet. I looked up, to find them both on edge.

"Thank you for walking me this far, Lark, but I will continue alone from here on." I answered calmly. He didn't answer. "Crocus, I will see you at home." I walked away before he could get a word in.

_You can't just leave them like that! You have to get revenge for there betrayal! _The voice yelled for me to turn around. Betrayal? What betrayal? I asked. _They lied to you, something's going on between them and they're keeping you out of it. Do you really not care? _I don't care. I have nothing to do with either of them. _What about the feather? That seemed to startle you a bit._

That feather. "An angles longest feather is the most beautiful, but also the most dangerous. Once picked an angle is forbidden from heaven, and is considered a "lost soul". The feather itself changes into a weapon, covered in the deadliest poison that can kill any creature in mere seconds." I remembered.

Yes. It startled me, but his past is his business, he has no reason to involve me. I told myself. The voice didn't answer, and I enjoyed the silence as I walked home. I kept my mind clear, to block out the painful memories, but they still got through.

I was holding Cal in my arms, as tears flooded my eyes. Sansenoy hovered besides me, the blood dripped off his feathers and onto the sand next to me.

"Sansenoy... why? Why did you kill him?" I cried. He turned to stare at me.

"Do you know how long I've been searching for you? And when I finally find you, you're in the arms of someone like him?!" His eye's longed for understanding, but were filled with pain and sadness. "I did this for you! To protect you, as I always have! He would have corrupted you, he would have destroyed you!"

"He LOVED me!" I cried.

"That THING can't LOVE! He yelled. "You don't know what he is! You don't know what he has done!"

"Has he ever killed the person you loved the most in front of your very own eyes?! HAS HE?!" I cried. He cringed in pain, as if _I_ had just stabbed _him_.

"No... he did something worse. He stole the person I love the most." I felt as if he was holding back tears. "He turned you against me, _me_! The one who cares about you the most! That's how he is! You didn't really love him, he just made you believe you did." I didn't know whether he was telling me, or himself.

"Don't tell me if what I felt was real or not!"

"Lilith... you're so very pure, and he's so very black! It's impossible for you to have feelings for something so...evil! He's the devil so God's sake Lilith!"

"The...devil?" It couldn't be. Cal wasn't...he couldn't...

"Do you see why I did it now? He would have cursed you to hell if I hadn't done what I had. I couldn't see that happen to you!"

"Just... leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you again. I was happy and you destroyed it. You didn't do it to protect me, that was only an excuse." I looked away from him.

"Lil-"

"please... don't." I begged, as I sat there, Cal laid still in my arms.


	14. Chapter 14: Graveyard

Chapter 14

The mansion was dark, and everyone was asleep. I didn't feel like going inside, so instead I headed for the garden. I followed the path, swiftly and quickly. I didn't bother looking where I was going, since I already had the path memorized. The sight of the garden calmed me. Before I could even open the door I sensed something. Someone was already inside, waiting for me. I hesitated, should I just leave? It's probably Crocus. I don't want to talk to him, not yet.

I was about to open the door, when I heard someone. Their foot steps weren't far behind me. I turned around to find Lark, lurking behind a tree. Our eye's met, but we said nothing. I about to speak, when he interrupted.

"Sorry, this must seem pretty weird." He started to walk closer. I didn't respond to him. "uhm.. about earlier..." He looked away, and stopped in front of me.

"It's fine. Drop it." I coldly knocked the subject away.

"But I want you to know, I followed you home because I needed to know you were safe!" He quickly spoke, like he was running out of time. The thought of a human trying to protect me, an immortal, unnatural being, was pretty funny.

"I'm fine. As you can see. Now go home, before Crocus freaks out again." I tried to get him to go away. I didn't like the feeling he gave me. It was different, and...scary. Like we had a connection and could never escape it. I (somehow) knew, he would always be there, whenever I needed him too, even when I didn't want him too. And I really don't want him too right now.

"You're worried about me and Crocus?" He quietly laughed. It really pissed me off to have him laugh at me.

"Well you guys didn't seem to get along very well back there! Although you guys seemed to know each other pretty well!" I paused. I was making myself sound stupid. "You know what. It's fine, do whatever the hell you want. Just don't bother me." I turned around, hoping I sounded more scary than pathetic.

"Wait!" He tug on my wrist. I stopped but didn't turn around. "Don't leave yet! Stay with me just a bit longer!" His voice sounded lonely. It seemed he truly needed me there besides him. I wanted to stay, I wanted to hold him, to embrace him and kiss him- wait... what? No... this... no.

"Go away. How many times do I have to tell you that you're annoying!" I yelled. My voice felt shaky, but sounded strong. I can't let this happen to myself. I can't fall in love with anyone. And falling in love was what was happening right now.

He looked at me sadly, the rejection clearly had hurt him. I felt his grip slowly loosen, until he was no longer touching me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." He turned around, and started to walk away. I watched him, even when he was out of sight, I stared in the direction he was moving in. The warmth on my skin, from where he had touched me, still lingered.

Suddenly I heard glass shatter. I turned toward the sound, which was coming from the greenhouse. Again more glass was shattering. Through the translation doors, I saw a shadow. It wasn't big, no... it had to be the size of a woman. More glass shattering.

I was about to run through the doors, when the side of the greenhouse shattered into thousands of little pieces. Pieces, I might add, that were dangerously close to hitting me, if it hadn't been my super-speed.

When I looked up, I saw the inside of the greenhouse. My beautiful greenhouse, which was my only joy in life, which had been my safest place and my most treasured asset; was now a graveyard. Bodies upon bodies laid on top of one another. Women, men, children... everyone all dead.


	15. Chapter 15: Mine

Chapter 5

A scream filled the cool night air. It didn't even realize it was my voice. The bodies were piled on top of each other, covered in my garden of delicate flowers. Even the usual beautiful glow of the night flowers looked dead.

"Welcome home." A soothing voice called from the dark. "isn't it a little late for you to be coming home? I was starting to get worried." In a mocking tone, the voice continued. "You should be more careful. I young woman, late out at night... something just might happen to that pretty little head of yours."

I finally snapped out of shock. "What do you want?" I demanded. I stepped closer to try and see who it was I was talking to, but the bodies got in the way.

"I want to ruin you're life, as typical as that sounds." They let out a giggle, and I realized it was a woman's voice.

"And why would you want to do that?" I tried again to see who it was, but it was pointless.

"LILITH!" Crocus ran forward, almost passing me and falling in the pile of bodies. "Lilith, oh god... what happen?" His eye's spread wide, and fear filled them.

"I didn't do it!" _Of course, the hungry vampire who has been left alone for a few hours didn't do it. _I thought helplessly. Crocus stared at me for a moment longer, then nodded his head as if understanding me.

"I know you didn't. You won't." He softly spoke, then embraced me in a gentle hug. I felt comfortable in his arms, and glad he didn't blame me. I looked back to see the shadow, but there was nothing there. "It must have been a wild animal."

"You know that's not what it was." I backed out of his arms. He looked at me confused, then rapped one arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, we'll talk about this tomorrow." He lead me into the house, but before going in I scanned the area searching for the shadow again. "Lilith... about earlier." _Talk about de ja vue. _

"Like I told Lark, just drop it." His eye's shot darts at me.

"Lark?" His voice growled. I could tell he wasn't happy about me mentioning him. "When did you talk to him?!" I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell him about talking to him right before seeing the bodies. It seemed I took to long contemplating whether to tell him because he yelled "Tell me the truth Lilith!"

"Right before the greenhouse crashed. He stopped me to talk about what had happen with you and him." He glared at me. "But I told him the same thing, to drop it and go home. And he did."

"You still don't see how dangerous he is?!" He yelled. "I bet it was him who killed all those innocent people!" Considering it was a woman's voice, I highly doubted that.

"It wasn't him." I simply said.

"Did you see who did it?!" He snapped. I flinched, and his look softened. "I'm sorry for snapping. But don't you see how much I care for you? He's dangerous Lilith, even more than you could ever know. I just want to protect you." He cupped my chin in his hands. His look so caring it burned my heart. He leaned down and softly kissed me. Then the kiss got more intense. Heat radiated off out bodies. He pushed me up against the cool wall, blocking me in. He's body pushed up against mine, holding me up.

"Oh... Lilith... I love you... so much." He moaned. His hand slipping under my shirt, then trying to lift it off but I stopped him.

"No... We have to stop." I was breathless, but it still came out. He pushed up harder against me. "No. Sto-" He shut me up by kissing me harder. His hand found it's way back under my shirt. I tried pushing him away, but was too weak under his spell.

"I can't give you away to someone like him" He spoke through kisses.

"I'm not yours to give away!" I yelled.

"You're more mine, than _his." _ He said "his" as if it disgusted him. He pinned me against the wall even harder.

"Stop it now, or I'm going to hurt you!" I demanded. He didn't listen, so I reached over and bit him. His blood flew into my mouth and I heard him cry in bless. His blood tasted wrong. It tasted like pure fire. It felt wrong.


	16. Chapter 16: Protector

Chapter 16

I drank, and drank until I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt every cell in my body catch on fire. By this time Crocus was weak, and I pushed him off easily. He started to fall, but I caught him before he fell onto the floor. My speed was twice it was before, my sight, smell, and hearing were the same.

I started to carry Crocus up the stairs, when I heard whispers. I turned toward the sounds, but there was nothing there. _Everyone's already dead. What are you afraid of? _I asked myself. I continued to my bedroom, and laid Crocus gently on the bed.

_Lilith. _I turned to see who called me, but once again no one was there. _Lilith._ The whispers continued. "Who's there?" I called softly, hoping not to wake Crocus even though I was sure I took enough blood that he'd be out for the whole day, and maybe even tomorrow. _Lilith._ The whispers where so close it startled me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

_Revenge. _They answered. _"_Who are you?" I asked again. Sure, I had plenty of enemies but none that were alive, or could find me. They didn't answer.

_We must kill you. It's only fair._ They hummed. Then a bright light appeared, and surrounded me. More bright lights inclosed me into a circle. _Lilith._ They sang. Figures started to appear, one a tall woman, another a small child. More started to take shapes, leaving me in the middle of a circle of faceless people. No, I realized they weren't alive... they were ghost. But that doesn't make any since! I don't see ghost.

"Go away, You don't belong here. This is my Territory." I tried to go through them, but was shocked back with electricity.

_You can't leave. We must take our revenge. _There voices humming through the air. "You're really asking for it. Do you even know who I am?"

_Yes... You are Lilith. Mistress of this house hold. Master of Blood. And Queen of the unliving. Those that can no longer be touched by God, and those who forever live in pain. We are here... because of you. _

"So you do know who I am. Well... Do you know what I can do? There are things worst than death, you'll find that out if you don't let me go." I growled. Their bright white light turned a hot blue. I could feel the burning heat coming off it. The circle started to inclose.

"STOP!" A yell came from the door way. "Let her go, I order you." The circle was too high to see who it was, and I could barely make out the voice.

_Who are you to command us? _The ghost asked. "Angel of sisterhood, and protection. Other known as Senoy." She demanded. Senoy?! What's she doing here? She shouldn't be here. Why is she here? I froze in shock. I heard the ghost arguing, but couldn't here what they were saying. Then they just evaporated, leaving the room looking dark and empty. But when I had looked at the doorway, Senoy wasn't there. Instead Azalea stood there, staring at me with no emotion.

"Azalea? But... where is... I heard her call..." I couldn't finish a sentence. So many thoughts jumbled together in my head.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't." Her eye's begged me to understand her. I couldn't say anything, it was too confusing and I _didn't_ understand. Then she held out her hands, welcoming me into her arms and cried "Surprise!"

"Senoy!" I cried back as I ran into her arms. Those warm, reliable wings wrapped around me, telling me "Everything's okay now."


	17. Chapter 17: Risky

Chapter 17

As a child growing up, there were only the four of us. It was a similar time, where sex didn't matter. We were all best friends, never keeping secrets and never lying to each other. Why did we have to grow up?

"Lilith! Wake up!" I soft tug, nudged me to get up. I had wished everything that happen last night was a dream, but I wouldn't be so lucky. I turned my body, so it was now facing up towards the person calling me. I looked into her never ending blue eye's.

"This brings back memories." A smiled played on my lips.

"My leg's are numb Lilith!" She giggled, while pushing me off. I rolled off easily, onto the floor and sadly into the bright sunlight. I jumped back, running into Senoy and falling over.

"You do remember I'm nocturnal now, don't you?" I glanced at her, only half kidding. She didn't really seem to like the comment.

"But you've been asleep for three days, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up again." She looked away and pouted. I looked around the room, remembering that I had moved us to one of the guest bedrooms so we could sleep. We didn't spend much time talking, because soon after laying on the bed, I passed out. Then a face popped into my head.

"Where's Sansenoy? He wouldn't have let you leave by yourself." I asked. She looked at me, her expression was hard to read.

"He's-"

"May I come in?" Crocus was already in the doorway. The other night he looked half dead, and...well... crazy. Today he looked healthy, and normal. "This is odd to say, but... good morning Lilith." He smiled as if nothing had happen.

"Good morning." I replied indifferently.

"Lilith, About Sansenoy..." Senoy looked at me with the same unreadable expression, but didn't get to finish what she was saying.

"Azalea, didn't we speak about addressing _mistress_ Lilith?" He glared. "And I think it's about time you start earning your weight around here. With the staff..." He glanced at me, and continued "...Shortened, you won't be able to get out of your job anymore. Now come, we'll start right away!" We grabbed her arm, and yanked her up. She stumbled a little, then looked back at me with an almost pleading look.

"That's not necessary, we'll move soon so don't bother about the chores." I tried to help, but Crocus called back that there was even more work to do if we're moving. To be honest, I didn't want to move anymore, but after that night I feel like I'm past my welcome. I've put more than enough people in danger. I've become too attached, too...human.

"Lark!" I blurted out without thinking.

"You called?" And there he was sitting in the window. His beautiful tan body, glowed under the light. He's sly grin grew when he saw how shocked I was. "I sensed you missed me! Haha just kidding, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

"In the neighborhood? I live in the middle of nowhere." I smiled back.

"Oh well, you know one or two miles off." He waved it off like it was nothing. "Is it alright if I come in?" He was already sitting half in, so I didn't see the point in asking but I waved him in anyways. "Thanks."

"So what are you really doing here?" I asked.

"You didn't buy the 'in the neighborhood' story?" He smirked. "Well a bunch of people just went missing two days ago. When I heard, I was worried and came to check on you. But you're friend wouldn't let me see you. I tried again yesterday but it was the same thing. So I decided to sneak in and kidnap you." He winked. It was a funny thought I getting kidnapped at my age. "Ah, and the ice queen laughs!" He song.

"Lilith is everything alright in there?" Crocus yelled down the hall. The echo made it seem (to a normal person) that he was farther away, but I knew he was only a few doors down.

"Come on" Lark held out his hand and waited for me to grab it. "It's now or never." A tiny spark in his eye flashed, and I had made up my mind.

I got off the floor, and stood there in the middle of the room. I was in between my past and my future. I slowly walked toward where he was, and grabbed his hand. "Lets go!" I whispered. He grinned and helped me onto the tree, outside my window.

As we stood hiding in the bushes, I imagined Crocus walking into the empty room and not knowing where I was. Then I looked in front of me into Lark's big dark brown eye's as he moved closer and finally leaned down and kissed me.


	18. Chapter 18: Lust

Chapter 18

There's nothing like a kiss from someone you feel... special about. But Lark's is different. His are _more_ special. Our lips finally parted. However, the heat between us remained.

"We better get out of here fast, before your friends come looking for you." Lark whispered in my ear. His breath gave me shivers. It made me want more from him. The look in his eye made it impossible to breath, let alone talk. So instead, I just nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. His hand was big, strong and most of all familiar.

We hadn't stopped running until we were a great distance the castle. I had grown tired and out of breath, and most of all hungry. It was still daylight out, and a really hot day. Lark realized my discomfort and stopped.

"Sorry, I didn't think I was running that fast."

"No, it's all right. I'm just a little tired from the heat." He let go of my hand and embraced me, covering my body with his shadow and away from the sun. The cool shade felt nice on my skin, yet being so close to his body fueled my hunger. With every second I was in his arms, his heat beat temped me.

"We should keep going." I mummered, pushing away from him. _Blood. Take it, drain his body. _The inner beast howled.

"You sure you don't need a rest?" He looked at me with concern, searching for any sign that I couldn't go on.

"No, i'm fine. So where are you taking me?" I started to walk to show I could still go on. Yet every step I took felt like a new weight was being added to my body. I didn't think I could move much more without a feeding.

"It's a secret! Just follow me." He caught up to me and grabbed my hand once more.

It wasn't long until we reached his house. I could see 2 small heads in the window anticipating our arrival. When we got close the 2 heads disappeared. The front door swung open while Jenny and Jake ran forward. They both jumped into my arms and gave me a huge hug, while Lark's mother waited at the door.

"Hey guys, missed me?" I hugged the twins back, while carrying them to the door.

"Yes!" They screamed in sync. "Jake wouldn't stop asking about you!" Jenny said.

"Shut up Jenny! Neither would you!" Jake replied.

"Good evening ma'am, it's nice to see you again." I smiled at Lark's mother as we stepped through the door. She patted me on the shoulder, while offering me some water which I gladly accepted.

"I thought this would be the best place to hide out." Lark smiled at me. But no matter how happy I was to see his family again, and the welcome I had gotten, I knew I shouldn't be here. With the danger that has been happening all week, just being here could seriously harm them. Not to mention, I could harm them. I hadn't feed in a while and the blood lust was slowly creeping on me.

"You okay, dear?" I hadn't noticed his mother staring at me until just then. Her comment stopped the twins argument about their toys and turned their attention on me.

"Yes, i'm fine. No need to worry." I tried the best I could to smile, yet my strength was failing me. Lark stepped in, as always, to save the day.

"Maybe you should rest, I did drag you out in this heat." He told me as he scooped me up and dragged me into another room. As he laid me on the bed he said "Sorry, I hadn't noticed."

We were alone in a room. I was laying on a bed, and his body was pressing on top of mine. I could feel his heart beating, and his breath on my skin. I could feel my fangs sliding out, and my arms wrapping around his neck. His breathing quickened up, as did his heart beat. It excited the beast inside me. Yet the beast and I were too weak to play, to weak to think.

My fangs were almost at his neck when I heard a whisper, "Lilith?" It came from the door. Pissed off I glared in the direction, forgetting where I was, forgetting who I was. The small whisper came from Jake. When I saw him, his face was lite with fear. He looked as though he was about to scream or cry, yet he couldn't move.

Yet I hadn't moved either. It was Lark who finally spoke. "Jake, get out!" And with that it had woken my since as well. I pushed him off of me and got up.

"I have to go." I barely spoke. _What the hell was I about to do? I can't stay here. I have to leave. _

"Wait! Lilith." Lark tried to grab me, yet I was already out the door. I didn't bother saying bye to anyone as I ran out.

_Blood. I need blood. _


	19. Chapter 19: murderer

Chapter 19

I ran as fast as I could, although since I was weak it was only a little over the regular speed of a human. I kept my ears open for any sign of life, any chance I could have as a kill. Suddenly I got that chance. I saw, a lonely girl walking on the side of the road. I didn't even have the chance to think before I ran towards her.

She didn't even get the chance to speak before I was already holding her neck and about to bite down. I usually would never hesitate, being this hungry, and already this far into hunting. However, I saw bite marks already on her. It wasn't a long hesitation, and before I could question it any forward I was already drinking.

A warm rush of blood filled my mouth, it was sensual and delicious and... familiar? No that couldn't be possible. Yet, as soon as I thought it the girl started to shake. I stopped drinking and stepped back to see her. And there she was. Her head was down, with her hair covering her face and her hand was holding her neck. She was still shaking, what I thought at first she was afraid. But when she lifted her head there was a smile on her face. She was laughing.

A face I could never forget. There she stood in front of me, just as I remembered her. Dahlia was in front of me. Her eye's filled with a red tent, and her skin as pale as mine. Blood dripped through her fingers, yet she was still standing there laughing at me.

"Bonjour mon aime." She smiled.

"Dahlia..." I couldn't get the right words out.

"I'm glad you still remember me. I was afraid you'd forget" She frowned.

"How?" I wasn't talking about how she was still there, because if I had turned her when I feed off her last time, but not in my wildest dreams did I ever think she would find me.

"How?" She laughed again. "Mon aime, don't you remember you killed me? It took me a great while to find you, but I never gave up." her voice started to change, into a more violent sound. "I trusted you" She glared, "I trusted you, and you _murdered_ me!"

"No... It wasn't me..." I tried to explain. It might have been my body, yet it was the beast not me, I just didn't know the right words to make her understand.

"Oh sure. You didn't _mean_ to kill me and my child! You're a _monster_! And the world doesn't need a monster!" She lunged forward, fangs out ready to rip my throat out. I was still tired, however it was easier to move around considering I had just drank.

I dodged her attack, only to find she was already at it again. I dodged again and this time ran right into a tree where she pinned me. I tried to escape her grip without harming her, but it was impossible. I knew if I put my strength into it, I could easily kill her. This time she wouldn't be waking up again. Yet, I couldn't do it. I had taken away her life, and her chances at a family. She deserved to be mad at me. She deserved to take her revenge. She didn't know that it was impossible for me to die, I could pretend to be dead until she felt satisfied.

So as I stood there contemplating what to do, she through her head back and pounced on my neck. It didn't hurt, yet there was a tingling feel to it. I could hear her slurping my blood the fastest she could. She wanted me dead, no question about it now. Feeling weak from the loss of blood, I let my head fall to the left.

Just a few feet from us I heard a crunch, and when I opened my eyes I was Lark standing there watching. His face didn't show any expression. If I let Dahlia kill me now, I know she'll go after him next and I can't let that happen.

I pushed her off me, surprised to find it easy to move her. Then I realized, she wasn't moving anymore. Her eye's were closed and her mouth stained with my blood. Part of her face, which was in the sun, looked burnt. She fell to the ground, with a crack to her head. But before I could to anything, someone was running at me.

"Lilith!" they yelled. "Are you ok? What happen?" Crocus wrapped his arms over my shoulder. I felt him hesitate when he saw the wounds on my neck, yet something else caught his gaze. That's when I remembered Lark was still watching.


End file.
